


After the show

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Police officer Blaise Zabini, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: The man was quiet as he walked into the room, looking around it skeptically. He examined every inch of the room, completely ignoring Draco until he was done.Draco crossed his arms and stared at the man in disbelief. Never before had he been ignored like this."Is the room to your liking?" Draco said through gritted teeth. The man shrugged."What's your name?" he asked."Draco. Yours?""Blaise," the man replied. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes."That sounds fake."--Draco's night doesn't go quite as he'd planned when Officer Zabini walks into his hotel room.(A Kinktober fic from 2018 - moving things over from my tumblr account)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	After the show

Draco tightened the robe around his waist, as he walked towards the mini fridge. He took out a small bottle of water and took a sip. He'd probably be charged an arm and a leg for it by the hotel, but he wasn't phased. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was waiting for a very special guest. He'd been told to be ready between 9pm and 9.30pm and he had expected his guest to be running late. But lo and behold, a knock came at the door at 9.30pm on the dot.

Draco put his drink down and made his way towards the door. He took the chain off and opened the door without checking who it was.

That was his first mistake.

The man was quiet as he walked into the room, looking around it skeptically. He examined every inch of the room, completely ignoring Draco until he was done.

Draco crossed his arms and stared at the man in disbelief. Never before had he been ignored like this.

"Is the room to your liking?" Draco said through gritted teeth. The man shrugged.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Draco. Yours?"

"Blaise," the man replied. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That sounds fake."

“You can believe that if you like,” the man, Blaise, replied. He moved closer to Draco and began inspecting him too. Draco straightened his back and made himself taller. Blaise was a foot or so shorter than him, but he could feel the commanding aura coming off of him. Blaise took another step forward, and Draco took one back until he felt the wall against his back. Blaise continued to press close to him. 

“Are any of your friends here?” Blaise asked. Draco scoffed again and tilted his head. 

“Are you serious? We haven’t done anything yet, and you already want to switch?” 

“I’m looking for someone with a better attitude.” 

Draco laughed in his face and pushed Blaise back. 

“Yeah right,” he said, “I know your type, you like someone who doesn’t submit easily, you like pushing them.”

“If that's how you think this works, I will be needing a different companion." Blaise insisted.

"If you want someone who will just roll over and do what you want, try Theo next door. He's down for anything."

"So there are more of you here?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Obviously." Draco replied, deadpan. Blaise smirked, grabbed Draco's wrist, and spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back before putting handcuffs on.

"Draco, you are under arrest," Blaise began. Draco struggled against his hold.

"Prostitution isn't illegal, asshole!" he yelled.

"No, but running a brothel is." Blaise explained, pulling Draco away from the wall and leading him towards the door.

"I don't run anything," Draco complained,

"We can talk about that at the station."

Draco dug his heels in and stopped walking.

"Wait, can't we come to some agreement." He suggested, leaning into Blaise suggestively.

"You can agree to give a statement."

"I was thinking something a little more mutually beneficial," Draco replied as he looked down at Blaise's crotch and then back up at his face.

Blaise followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you propositioning a police officer?” Blaise asked, looking Draco up and down again. 

“That depends,” Draco replied, turning to face Blaise properly and step closer, “Are you accepting?” 

Draco watched how Blaise’s eyes drifted down towards his lips, and how he swallowed visibly when Draco licked them. Blaise swore and wrapped his hand around Draco’s neck, tugging him down into a deep kiss. Draco moaned happily and tried to press closer to the other man. He whined as Blaise shoved him back against the wall, but was quickly silenced by the other man kissing him again. 

He wanted desperately to touch the police man, but his hands were still cuffed behind his back. He struggled against the bonds for a moment before pulling back from the kiss and saying, 

“Please, Officer,” he begged, “Take the cuffs off, I want to touch you.” 

“Not yet.” Blaise replied. 

“I can make you feel so good,” Draco said, kissing the other man’s neck. He heard the officer’s breath hitch as he nipped his ear. “Please let me.” He kissed the other man’s neck again. 

Blaise swore under his breath and pushed Draco back against the wall, putting some space between them. He took a step back and looked Draco up and down once more. Draco stood up straight, determined not to let the scrutiny get to him. He watched as Blaise tugged at the tie holding the robe closed around his waist. It came undone easily, leaving Draco exposed. 

He shifted against the wall, arching his back a little. Blaise smirked and rubbed Draco’s nipple with his thumb. Draco’s breath hitched and he pushed up into his hand more. 

“Look at you,” Blaise mused, “You’re putting on quite the performance for me.” He moved his other hand to Draco’s chin and pulled him down so he was bent over slightly and eye level with the officer. Draco shivered slightly and bit his lip. Blaise’s voice was low and commanding, and it sent heat straight to his stomach.

“This is nothing, sir.” Draco replied, trying to hide the way his voice was already shaking slightly. “You should see what I look like when I’m getting fucked.” 

Draco had barely gotten the sentence out before he was being tugged over to the bed and pushed down on his back. He winced as he landed, but was quickly distracted by Blaise climbing on top of him, slipping his thigh between Draco’s and kissing him hungrily. Draco moaned loudly into the kiss and arched up against him again. Blaise pulled him up into a sitting position and pushed the robe down his arms as far as it would go so that he could kiss and bite at Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco was panting already, he tipped his head back, trying to give Blaise more room to leave hickeys against his pale skin. He whined when he tried to move his hands, remembering they were handcuffed. Blaise laughed softly into his neck. 

“You don’t get to touch.” He said, kissing back along Draco’s jaw. “Not yet.” Draco moaned softly and shivered at the promise. He arched his back again, trying to press against Blaise. 

“Fuck me,” he said breathlessly. Blaise pushed him back down against the bed and leant over him, reaching for the nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers. Draco spread his legs eagerly for the other man. 

“God, you’re so eager for this,” Blaise said, rubbing his fingers against Draco’s hole and making him moan softly and rock his hips. Blaise pulled his fingers away and Draco whined loudly. 

“Don’t tease me, Sir,” he said. His voice was rough and heavy with need now. “I want you inside me.” Draco smiled to himself when he saw Blaise close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

Blaise pressed his fingers against Draco’s hole again, rubbing at it again for a moment before pushing one finger inside. Draco moaned loudly and panted hard as he pressed down onto Blaise’s finger. Blaise gave him just enough time to adjust before he began to move his finger, curling it slightly as he fucked Draco with it. 

Draco whimpered and cried out each time Blaise’s finger rubbed against his prostate. Blaise bit his lip to hold back his own moans.

Blaise quickly worked Draco up to three fingers. Draco could barely breathe and was twisting his hands up in the handcuffs, desperate to touch once more, but Blaise still wouldn’t let him. He curled his fingers one more time, making Draco scream his name, before he pulled them out. He stripped quickly, not bothering to unbutton his shirt completely before pulling it over his head, and he pushed his trousers down, kicking them to the corner of the room, not really caring where they landed. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on quickly. 

Draco, unable to use his hands, wrapped his legs around Blaise’s waist and used them to pull him closer. Blaise went eagerly. He kissed Draco again, pushing his tongue into Draco’s mouth at the same time he rocked into him. Draco moaned loudly into the kiss as Blaise took control, setting the pace. He rocked into Draco slowly and deeply at first. Draco could feel every inch of him, and moaned each time the officer pushed his cock back into him.

“More,” he begged. Blaise complied. He moved quicker, his thrusts shorter and sharper, hitting Draco’s sweet spot over and over, making him cry out each time. Draco’s breaths were short and sharp and punctuated each of Blaise’s thrusts. 

“Are you close?” Blaise asked, leaning down to nip at Draco’s earlobe. Draco whimpered and nodded. “You can come,” Blaise replied. He kissed Draco again and started stroking his dick. Draco arched up against him. Blaise started stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Draco sobbed as he came, cum splattering across his chest and Blaise’s hand. Blaise kissed him deeply again as he rocked into him a few more times before finishing. Draco continued to whimper softly, the sensations becoming too much. Blaise slowly pulled out of him and threw the condom away. 

He pulled Draco up into a sitting position and took the handcuffs off him. Draco cuddled into him instantly, pulling the other man close as they laid back down, arms wrapped around each other. 

Draco nuzzled Blaise’s shoulder, practically purring as Blaise petted his hair. Blaise kissed his forehead. 

“Was that everything you wanted?” he asked. Draco nodded. 

“Better than I could have imagined.” 

“You were so good, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah?” Draco replied, cuddling into him more. 

“Yeah.” Blaise replied, kissing his forehead. “I do have a question though,” Draco looked up at him. “Why, of all people, did you suggest I go to Theo?!” Draco shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I knew you would never pick him over me.” He replied. Blaise stroked some hair out of his face. 

“Sweetheart, we’ve been married for three years, there’s no way I would ever leave you, let alone for Theo.” 

“I should hope not,” Draco said, tracing small circles on Blaise’s chest, “He’s an asshole.” 

“Oh, and you’re not,” Blaise replied, smiling softly and kissing the top of his head again. 

“Yes, but you love me.” Draco said, smiling up at him. 

“That’s true.” 

They kissed softly. 

“Happy anniversary, Blaise.” 

“Happy anniversary, Draco.”


End file.
